Monoteddy
by Coden Lynx
Summary: An alternate universe where the world of Danganronpa and Conception 2 are one. A kind, but awkward girl who's full of hope. A monochrome teddy bear who was created to bring despair. This is the story of how these two became unlikely friends. (Had to take down Chapters 3 and 4 because I wrote them when I was still a novice, and now I want to rewrite them when I have a chance.)
1. Chapter 1

"Taichi..." Kirks called out, "She's here."

Taichi Fujisaki looked in Kirks direction and noticed there was a girl hiding behind him.

"It's alright." Taichi told her, "I won't hurt you."

The girl peeked her head out some more, but quickly retracted.

"She's very shy..." Kirks told his friend.

Taichi got on his knees so that he and the girl were around the same height.

"You're Torri, right?" Tachi asked the girl, "I'm Dr. Fujisaki. It's nice to meet you."

The girl peek her head far enough to see her whole face. She had short black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm going to take care of you from now on." Taichi said, "Is that okay?"

Torri stared at the doctor for a good while before looking at the ground. After giving her a warm smile, Taichi got back up and faced Kirks.

"Are you sure she misbehaves at her parents' house?" he asked him.

"That's what the report said," Kirks told Taichi, "But I don't know how accurate it was."

"Hmm... I wonder..."

"What is it, Taichi?"

"Do you mind giving Torri a check up?"

"Okay, but what for?"

"...Asperger Syndrome."

* * *

Kirks handed Taichi the results.

"You were right, my friend." he told him, "Torri does indeed have Asperger Syndrome."

"That explains her poor social skills and the fact that her parents says she misbehaves." Taichi said, "They just didn't understand what the poor girl was going through."

"Is a place like this really okay for a girl like her?" Kirks asked.

"Well, this place is **new** to Torri. That alone makes it uncomfortable for her." said Taichi.

"So what do you plan to do?" his friend asked.

"I'm going to learn as much as I can about Torri so I can help her fell more comfortable around here." Dr. Fujisaki said.

Kirks put a hand on Taichi's shoulder.

"If anyone can do that, you can, my friend." He said as he walked away soon after.

* * *

"Here, Torri. Have this."

Taichi gave Torri a book. The girl held the book and tilted her head in wonder.

"It's a diary." The doctor told the girl, "You write how you feel in it."

Torri looked at the doctor with big brown eyes.

"Do you know how to write?" Taichi asked.

The girl nodded.

"Whenever you feel like you need to write your thoughts, just use that book once and a while." Taichi told her.

* * *

Torri was fast asleep. Taichi carefully entered her room so he wouldn't disturb her and picked up her dairy.

'I'm sorry to invade your privacy, Torri...' he thought, 'But I need to learn a little more about you.'

He left her room and looked in her dairy to discover her writing contrasted greatly from her speech. She wrote in complete sentences, and was very honest. From what he read, Torri was frightened, and even she thought she was a bad child. Tears fell from Taichi's eyes.

'You're not a bad child, Torri...' he thought, 'I'll make sure you know that...'

Taichi Fujisaki made it a daily routine to check Torri's Dairy every night. The more he read, the more he learned about her. Kirks soon came up to him.

"You know, Torri's birthday is tomorrow." he said.

"Yes, it is." said Taichi.

"Got anything special planned?" Kirks asked.

"I most certainly do." Taichi told his friend.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Torri." Taichi Fujisaki said, as he handed her a gift.

Torri took the gift and looked at Taichi.

"Go ahead and open it." He told her.

Torri stared at him some more and finally proceeded to open the gift. She let out a gasp when she saw what it was. It was a large bird plushy. A Robin to be exact.

"You like birds, right Torri?" Taichi asked her.

"...I **love** birds..." she said.

That was the first time Torri has ever spoken to Taichi, or anyone in the lab for that matter.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you a real one." Taichi joked.

"...I **still** love it..." Torri said, not understanding that it was only a joke.

Taichi smiled at the fact that Torri was finally talking to him.

"I have another gift for you, Torri." he said, as he got his laptop.

He began showing her images of different kinds of birds.

"Birdies!" Torri said unusually loudly.

She looked at the images in awe. There were so many she never seen before.

"There are different kinds of birds all around the world, Torri." Taichi told the girl.

Torri let out a laugh as they continued to view the birds.

"That one looks funny." she said.

"It's called a 'Toucan.'" Taichi told her, "They live in tropical areas."

"It looks so funny." Torri said, "But it's still cute."

Torri made more comments about the birds she saw. She also asked questions when she wanted to learn more about them. She even told Taichi how much she'd like to fly alongside the birds. All with a bright smile on her face. It touched Taichi's heart to finally see a smile on Torri's face. Just from exposing her to birds, he was making remarkable progress. After seeing the bird images, they had cake.

"This is so yummy!" Torri cried.

"Have you never had cake before?" Taichi asked.

"No..." Torri answered.

"Fifteen years, and you never had cake until now? What a shame!"

Taichi left Torri alone after a while, giving Torri some time to write in her diary. Soon, however, she was getting sleepy. Taichi came back to tuck her in.

"Goodnight, birthday girl." he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mr. Fujisaki..." Torri said, getting his attention again, "Thank you. This was the best birthday I ever had."

Taichi smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said, as he gave her one final goodnight and left the room.

Kirks came by soon after to check on his friend.

"That went well." he said.

"It sure has." Taichi said.

"Are you going to check on her dairy tonight?" Kirks asked.

"No." said Taichi, "I don't think I need to do that anymore."

"You really made her smile today." said Kirks, "I think she's taking a real liking to you."

"I'm glad to you think that." Taichi said, "She's a wonderful girl. Her parents were very foolish to give her up. Although... As selfish as this sounds... I'm glad they did. Otherwise, she wouldn't be in my life..."

"I haven't seen you this happy since Chihiro was still alive..."

Kirks covered his mouth. He realized that was an insensitive thing to say.

"Sorry... About that."

"It's fine, Kirks." Taichi told him, "I know you meant no harm."

After some thought, Taichi asked his friend

"Do you think she see's me as a father?"

"We'll, you're definitely a better father figure then her biological one." Kirks assured him.

"Still..." Tachi said, "She seems too sweet of a girl to disown her real father... She probably still blames herself for her parents giving her up..."

Kirks put his hand on Taichi's shoulder.

"Well, like I said before, you're a better father then her real one could ever be. You actually took the time to get to know her and to get closer to her. I think it's safe to say Torri thinks of you as a kind of father, even if she's not willing to admit it."

* * *

"...Mr. Fujisaki? Can I call you 'Father'?"

The question Torri asked caught Taichi by surprise. Tears began to flow down his cheeks. Torri misinterpreted this as making him upset.

"I'm sorry..." she said, "I won't call you that if you don't..."

But before she could finish, Taichi was embracing her.

"Of course..." He said, "Of course you can, Torri."

Taichi felt her trembling. It finally occurred to him that she was sensitive of being touched, let alone being hug. He was about to retract his embrace, but Torri was already hugging him back before he can. So he continued to hold her, and he held her long.

Taichi spent all the time he could with Torri whenever he wasn't working. She opens up to him more each day. She talks more, smiles more, and laughs more. Moments spent with Torri was like a dream to Taichi. It was like having a second chance to raise a child.

* * *

No one was prepared for a day like this. The lab was attacked by an army of Monokumas led by a smaller one with a more advanced A.I. After letting out a strange, cartoonish laugh, the lead Monokuma walk towards Taichi.

"Where are you hiding the girl?" he asked him.

He must have been talking about Torri.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"Don't play dumb." the Monokuma demanded, "I know all about Torri. I know how her parents gave her up for being so odd and hard to handle, and I know she blames herself for being let go...And I know she's probably fallen into the depths of despair right now. And that's why Junko has chosen her."

"Chosen her for what?" Taichi asked.

"To be part of the Anti-Kamukura Project." said the monochrome bear, "You see, New Hope's Peak is making some kind of Deus Ex-Machina known as the Kamukura Project, which is said to be the Ultimate Hope for the world. This could ruin Junko's plans to plunging this world into despair. So we're going to turn Torri into an evil counterpart that's on the side of despair."

"Well, you wasted your time." Taichi said, "She's not here."

"I see we have to do this the hard way, then..." Monokuma said.

He began walking around and came across a door he found suspicious.

"She's in **there** , isn't she?" the bear asked.

"N-no...!" Taichi lied.

"That wasn't very convincing." said Monokuma, "Tell you what. You can chose Torri's fate. You can either let her become a despair... Or you can let her die."

Taichi eyes widened as Monokuma started to laugh again.

"Have I gotten your attention, doctor? You see, If you don't cooperate, then we'll just kill he girl right in front of you and find someone else to turn into an Ultimate Despair."

"You're bluffing..." Taichi said.

"Nope! Here's a list."

Monokuma handed Taichi a piece of paper. On it was several names, including Torri Feiji. The names before hers were all crossed out.

"The names before Torri's were the chosen ones who's guardians didn't cooperate." the bear said, "I'll let you guess what happened to those kids."

Taichi trembled and fell to his knees.

"So what would you rather have done to her?" the bear asked again, "Death or despair?"

Taichi already had to witness Chihiro die from illness. He couldn't bare watching them kill Torri. But he couldn't bare the idea of her becoming like Junko, neither. He didn't know what to do.

"Need some more motivation?" Monokuma asked, "When we kill her, it won't be quick and painless. No, she'll suffer greatly, and she'll beg for us to kill her. And once I'm satisfied with her despair, only then will she have my permission to die. So... What will it be, doctor?"

And that did it. That was enough to finally break him. Flashbacks of Chihiro suffering from his illness rushed through his head. It was a nightmare he couldn't bare to see again.

"...You win." he said, "You can use her for your little project."

"Good man!" Monokuma said as he handed him some blueprints, "Now, I need you and your scientist friends to put that machine together. And we will double check to see if it's all done correctly, so don't try anything funny with the machine, or else we'll just go with the alternative way of bringing her despair, and I'm sure you don't want that, right doctor?"

Taichi didn't say a word. His expression alone was enough for Monokuma to know he understood.

"Tell you what..." the bear told the doctor, "When you finish the machine, and everything checks out, I'll give you one day to spend with Torri before we alter her. That'll be my gift to you for cooperating."

Monokuma then had two bigger Monokumas help the doctor up.

"Well, then. Let's get started. We've got a lot of work to do."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Taichi and the other scientist worked long and hard on the machine for the Anti-Kamukura Project, with very little breaks in between. Monokuma watched them carefully to make sure not a single scientist tried to sabotage the machine. Every day was spent on the putting the machine together, and most times the scientist may skip a meal or get less hours of sleep in order to get more work done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Torri was getting lonely in her room. Taichi hasn't come to visit her lately, and this worried her. She remembered hearing him arguing with someone, though she couldn't make out what they were saying. Ever since then, all Torri heard were the sound of tools and construction. She didn't like having to hear loud noises, but she wasn't as bothered by it as she was of Taichi's absence. It seemed like he was working hard just from all the noise she heard, but even when he was hard at work, Taichi always found time to spend with Torri.

'Did I make him mad?' Torri thought, 'Did I do something wrong?'

* * *

Monokuma checked the machine very thoroughly. Then he double checked it just to be safe.

"Okay! Everything checks out!" cheered the bear, "Good job, you guys! This is going to be so despairific!"

He then noticed a depressed Taichi.

"Save the despair for tomorrow, doctor." said Monokuma, "I'm a bear of my word. You can spend the rest of the day with Torri."

"...Why even allow me to see her?" Taichi asked, "It can't be from the goodness of heart."

"You're right. It isn't! After all, I'm just an animatronic bear, so I don't have a heart. What I'm basically doing is giving you one last shred of hope before it's crushed tomorrow. Just imagine the delicious despair that will come from that!"

"...I knew it was foolish to believe there was any good in you." Taichi told the bear.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Monokuma said, "Now, go already! The day's not getting any younger!"

* * *

"Father!" Torri cried once she saw Taichi enter the room.

"...Hello, Torri..." the doctor said, "Sorry for not coming to see you for so long. I was very busy..."

"It's okay. I understand." Torri assured him.

Taichi smiled at the girl, but tears ran down his cheeks.

"...What's wrong, father?" asked the girl.

"Nothing..." he lied, "Why don't we look at some more birds together."

"Okay..." Torri said.

The doctor and the girl spent the entire day together. Taichi showed her birds, and even planes on his laptop.

"Do you think I'll be able to fly in a plane some day?" Torri asked.

"Maybe..." said Taichi.

"...Father, what's wrong?" asked the girl, noticing more tears in the doctor's eyes.

"...I'm sorry, Torri..." he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Torri asked, "You didn't do anything wrong..."

Taichi then embraced the girl.

"Torri..." he said while still embracing her, "I love you so much..."

"...I love you too, father." the girl told the doctor.

"Listen, Torri..." Taichi said, "Tomorrow, you'll be going into a big machine..."

"That sounds scary..." Torri said, "What's the machine for?"

Taichi hated having to lie to her, but he felt if he told her too much, she wouldn't cooperate, which would probably get her killed.

"It's for... A checkup." he lied.

"We need a big machine to give me a checkup?" Torri asked.

"Yes...we do...And I need you to be brave... And promise me something..."

"Okay, father..."

"...Promise me... No matter what happens... You'll never lose hope."

"I promise."

"I'm so proud of you, Torri. It's been so much fun having you here... And I'll always cherish those memories..."

"...What do you mean, Father? Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye? I'm not going anywhere... Am I?"

Taichi finally ended the embrace to look the girl in the eye.

"...No..." he said, "... Of course not..."

* * *

It was finally time for the Anti-Kamukura project to begin. Torri was scared, but remembered what her father said.

 _"No matter what happens... You'll never lose hope."_

She kept those words engraved in her mind... But was still so nervous. When she was in front of the machine, she hesitated a little, then looked at her father one last time. He looked just as nervous as she did, if not more. She then entered the machine, which stared to move afterwards. Before the door of the machine closed on her, she noticed a funny little teddy bear watching her... and smiling at her. She didn't know why, but just looking at the bear gave her the feeling that everything's going to be alright. So she smiled back at the bear, who tilted his head when she did. The door fully closed, and Torri fell into a deep sleep.

'Please...' Taichi prayed, '...Don't take Torri away from me...'

* * *

The Anti-Kamukura Project was finished, and Torri was going to wake up soon... Or at least something that looked like Torri. Taichi knew that if the project was a success, who ever comes out of the machine wouldn't be Torri anymore. The door finally opened. When Taichi saw the girl, her appearance changed. Her hair was significantly longer, with the left side of it now white. When she opened her eyes, they were red rather then brown. The procedure must have been a success. They turned her into a human Monokuma.

Taichi slowly approached the girl, who just stared at him as he got closer.

"...Torri...?" he said.

"...Hi, father..." the girl answered.

She then jumped out of the machine and embraced the doctor.

'I did it..." she told him, "I didn't loose hope... I was brave..."

There was no describing Taichi's relief and joy. Tears poured out his eyes like waterfalls. He got on his knees, causing Torri to get on hers as well.

"...I'm so proud of you, Torri." he said.

* * *

"What the **hell** just **happened**!?" Monokuma complained, "Everything checked out! We even check it **after** she came out, and it **still** checked out fine! So why did the project **fail**!?"

"...Maybe the **blueprints** were faulty?" one of the scientist said.

"No! Junko wouldn't be that careless!" Monokuma said, "She's a pro analysis."

"We have no idea what happened..." said another scientist said.

"I know **that**!" said the bear, "Otherwise, I would have found something wrong with the machine."

Monokuma started pacing as he tried to figure it out, but could think of nothing.

"Gah! It's like the Star God's **trolling** me or something!" he said.

"Well, she's in your image now..." said yet another scientist.

"That means absolutely **nothing** if she's not an Ultimate Despair!" said Monokuma.

"...What if..." Taichi started, "...She had so much hope going in, It negated the effects of her becoming a despair?"

"What kind of Deus Ex-Machina bullsh*t are you talking about?!" Monokuma asked.

"I know it sounds crazy..." Taichi said, "But it's the only explanation I can think of..."

"No! That just stu...!"

Monokuma stopped himself and thought about it some more...

"Wait a minute... Maybe you're on to something... If what you're saying is true, then the cure to this predicament would have to be despair. So I'll just have to drown her in so much despair, and all that hope will be washed away!"

He then let out his cartoonish laugh, which soon turned into a maniacal laugh.

"I think it's about time I pay Torri a visit!"

* * *

"Taichi, why did you tell him that?" Kirks asked.

"...To buy Torri time." Taichi answered, "If Monokuma finds Torri to be a failed project, he may kill her. So that's why I had to tell him my theory. If he believes he can turn Torri into a despair, then it'll keep him busy, and Torri will live longer."

"But...What if he succeeds?" asked Kirks, "What if your theory is true, and he turns her into a despair?"

"Yes, the thought has occurred to me... It's possible I'm going to lose Torri one way or another. The least I can do is delay that outcome... For as long as I can."

* * *

Monokuma entered Torri's room.

"Hello there, Torri." he said, "Are you ready to feel some despair...?"

"Oh! You're the funny teddy bear!" Torri cheered.

"I AM **NOT** A **TEDDY BEAR**! I'M **MONOKUMA**!" the bear yelled.

"Oh... Okay, Monoteddy!" Torri said.

"Mono- **Kuma**!" the bear corrected her, "Anyway, allow me to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, Monoteddy."Torri said again.

"Don't call me that!" Monokuma demanded.

He then put on some fake glasses and got out a notepad and pencil.

"Now, tell me. How do you feel about your parents abandoning you?"

"It makes me a little sad... But it's okay. I have Mr. Fujisaki now. He's a really nice person, and..."

"Forget about him for now!" the monochrome bear said,"Focus on your real parents. Doesn't the fact that your real parents don't love you fill you with unbearable despair?"

"Hee hee! You said 'un **bear** able!'" Torri laughed

"Oh... So I did..." Monokuma said, "No! No! Focus! Does it bring you despair?"

"No... It doesn't." Torri said.

"And why would something like that not bring you any despair?"

"Because I still have a family who loves me." Torri answered.

Monokuma, seeing that this subject wasn't getting anywhere, decided to move on

"Um... How do you feel about being so different?"

"I don't mind..." Torri told Monokuma, "After all, we're all different in some way..."

"It doesn't even bother you a little bit?"

"Well, it did at first... But there are people who like me despite being so different."

"Whatever. Next question. How does it feel to be caged in this lab?"

"Well, I do wish I could go outside sometimes. I miss seeing the sky, and hearing the birds chirp their pretty songs."

"Ooh, then it must fill you with despair to be trapped here!" Monokuma felt like he was getting somewhere now.

"No, not really." Torri said, "I still like it here. I like getting visits from Mr. Fujisaki, and he shows me pictures of birds from all over the world. He's so nice to me, and I love being around him."

'She really is a tough nut to crack...' Monokuma thought, 'She always seems to find a bright side to things...'

He tried to go with a new approach this time.

"Tell me... How would you feel if Mr. Fujisaki were to die?"

Torri let out a small gasp. Things were starting to look up for Monokuma.

"That would be... Just awful..." she said.

"Would that fill you with despair?"

"I... I probably would feel despair..."

"Good, good! That's what I like to hear..."

"But... Afterwards...I would have to overcome it. After all, he told me to never lose hope, no matter what..."

And it was at this point that Monokuma couldn't take it anymore and was done with being Mr. Nice-Bear.

"THAT **DOES** IT!" he screamed, "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU FALL INTO THE DEEPEST, DARKEST DEPTH OF DESPAIR **ONE WAY** OR **ANOTHER**! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO!? **SLAUGHTER** EVERYONE IN THIS LAB?! LEAD ALL BIRDS TO **EXTINCTION**!? I'LL DO IT! I'LL HUNT EVERY BIRD DOWN AND TEAR THEM TO **SHREDS** IF I HAVE TO!"

Torri was startled by the bear's sudden outburst. Her eyes became watery, and she began to tremble.

"Yes, that's it...!" he said, "Feel that despair...! Let it overtake your heart..."

But he was suddenly cut off by her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Monoteddy..." she said, "I didn't mean to make you mad..."

"Don't call me that!" the bear said, "And let go of me!"

"...I understand why you're doing this..." Torri told him, "...I understand why you want me to feel despair...It's because... You want me to feel your pain..."

"What?! What are you talking about!?"

"You wanted me to be lonely because you're lonely..."

"What? No, that's not...!"

"And you want me to have no family because... You have no family..."

"Shut up! That isn't..."

"I don't want you to feel lonely anymore, Monoteddy."

"Quit calling me...!"

"I'll be your family..."

Something struck Monokuma in his chest the moment she said that.

"...What...?"

"I'll be your family, Monoteddy. I'll be there for you when you're lonely. I'll be there when you're scared. I'll be there anytime you feel sad... Just like you were there for me."

"What are you talking about?" Monokuma asked, "When was I ever there for you?"

"That time I was in that scary machine, I saw you, Monoteddy... Smiling at me... Trying to tell me everything's going to be okay..."

"I never..."

"And so I want to do the same for you. I know you're a good bear..."

"I am not..."

"I know what it's like to be lonely... and it's no fun at all. So I'll make sure you never have to be alone again."

"That's not... That's not...!"

But he couldn't seem to get the words out. The pain that struck Monokuma's chest magnified greatly, causing the bear to burst into tears and hug the girl back. After a good while, Monokuma realized what he was doing and pushed Torri away.

"C-cut it out..." he said, "I... I have to leave now..."

"Will I see you again, Monoteddy?" Torri asked.

"Don't call me that... But yes, you'll see me again... But only because it's my job, and nothing more."

"Okay." Torri told the bear, "It makes really happy to be able to see you."

"Of course it does..." Monokuma would have rolled his eyes if he could.

"Bye, Monoteddy." Torri said.

"Don't call me..." Monokuma began to say, "...Oh, forget it."

He then left her room.

'What the hell just happened...?' the bear thought.

As he walked on, he past Taichi.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked the bear.

"SHUT UP!" the bear yelled as he walked faster.

That reaction alone was enough to tell him that Torri was still alright.

"I'm so proud of you, Torri." Taichi said while looking at her door.

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
